


Trouble In The Sandbox

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little kid!fic where Dean steals Castiel's bucket in the sandbox but of course they have to make up eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble In The Sandbox

"Give it back!" Cas demanded, glaring over at the other child.

"No!" Dean held the plastic bucket up over his head in defiance.

"Dean! Give it back!" Castiel screeched.

"No!" Dean taunted, sticking out his tongue.

"Dean!" Cas threw his fist into the sand in a temper tantrum. "Your not fair!"

"And your a baby!"

"Well it's not yours, so give it back!" Cas shouted, throwing down a plastic shovel in rage.

"No!"

"Dean!"

"Okay, enough you two!" The daycare worker came rushing over and stood between them.

"But Dean took my bucket!" Cas interrupted.

"Dean," The daycare worker turned to the green eyed child. "Give the bucket back to Castiel."

"But I want to use it!"

"Dean, the bucket it Cas's. If you wanted to use it you should have asked." Dean folded his arms across his chest and stuck his tongue out again. "Now Dean, I think you owe someone an apology."

"Cas? No, I'm not saying sorry!"

"Fine then, you can just sit here and think about what you've done. You've made Cas very upset and hurt his feelings." The daycare worker picked Cas up in her arms and carried him off to the nap area, leaving Dean all alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cas?" Dean toddled over towards his friend. "Cas!" He repeated, sitting down next to him. He shook his shoulder gently to wake him up. Cas took his thumb from his mouth and looked at his friend bleary eyed. "I'm sorry!" Dean exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I took your bucket and I'm sorry I made you sad."

Cas looked at him for a second. "Okay Dean, I forgive you."

"Good." Dean leaned down and gave him a hug.

"Promise we'll be best friends forever?"

"Forever and ever, until we die."

"Okay." Cas smiled and Dean crawled in next to the other child. "I love you."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and Cas's thumb went back into his mouth. "I love you too, forever and ever because we'll always be best friends."


End file.
